Del Odio Al Amor
by harukatenou115
Summary: Qué pasaría si vuelves a ver a tu enemiga pero cambian las cosas sientes cosquillas en el estómago cuando la vez y te sientes alegre cuando peleas con ella y estas con ella, te pones nervioso cuando te habla o cuando tu piel rosa contra la suya. Esta es una historia de amor entre Haruka Tenou y Seiya Kou. Es una historia llena de amor. Un amor que
1. Chapter 1

El Regreso De Las Estrellas Fugases

Las pelea habían terminado, la Tierra estaba en paz Serena y Darién seguían con si relación, las demás con su vida normal. Michiru se había casado y vivía en Estados Unidos.

Setsuna, Haruka Y Hotaru Vivian en una mansión que Haruka había comprado ya que Hotaru empezaba a crecer quería comprar una nueva casa para estar más cómodas.

Setsuna era diseñadora de ropa era muy famosa y ella hacia los vestidos de Hotaru y unos cuantos para Haruka.

Hotaru estudiaba muy duro ya que quería ser una gran doctora.

Haruka ya no vestía pantalones bueno si pero de mujer, seguía como corredora de carreras seguía siendo la mejor.

Sábado

Todos los sábados las sailor scouts se reunían en el Templo se Rei para platicar de su vida

R.- Chicas! Pasen adelante.- decía abriendo una puerta habían llegado, Mina, Lita, Amy, Serena, Setsuna y Hotaru.

M.- Hola Rei.- saludaba a su amiga Rei pasando

R.- Adelante pasen como han estado con el trabajo.- Decía Rei ya cuando sus amigas pasaron.- Tomen asiento.- decía a sus amigas y se sentaron

Hta.- A Mi Bien con el estudio saco buenas calificaciones he tenido la calificación perfecta.- Decía Hotaru mientras comía una galleta que había en una mesa antes de que serena se acabara todas.

Rei.- Se be que si estudias aprovecha que eres joven porque si no estudias te quedaras tonta como Serena.- decía tratando de hacer enojar a su amiga

S.- Ya deja de molestarme Rei.- decía cruzada de brazos mirando hacia su amiga y comiendo galletas.

L.-Oigan y Haruka?.- Dijo Lita al ver que la sailor del viento no estaba.

Sts.- Dijo que iba a llegar tarde tenía una carrera, no tardará en llegar.- dijo para sacar de dudas a las jóvenes.

Las muchachas platicaban de su vida y de sus novios. De repente sonó el timbre de la casa de Rei

R.- Ya voy a de ser Haruka.- Rei abrió la puerta y vio a su amiga con un pantalón de tubo color negro, una manga larga color amarilla y unas botas negras.

H.- perdón por no llegar a la hora de que me perdí.- dijo pasando a la casa de Rei

L.- Ganaste la carrera Haruka.- Pregunto Lita

H.- Si gane el primer lugar.- dijo enseñando su medalla.- Nunca duden de mi yo siempre ganare.- dijo presumida

Hta.- Setsuna que te pasa contesta.- Decía moviendo a Setsuna.

Todas corrieron a donde estaba sentada Setsuna para ver qué pasaba, Haruka se desesperó y le dio una bofetada para que reaccionara.

Sts.- Auch! .- Grito por el dolor.

H.- Perdón pero no racionabas y no tuve alternativa.- dijo.- Que paso?.- le pregunto a su amiga.

Sts.- Las sailors stars light san llegado a la tierra.- dijo parándose de donde estaba sentada.

S.- En donde están.- dijo serena emocionada.

Sts.- Ya están aquí están afuera.- dijo yendo afuera.

Las chicas estaban afuera y ahí estaba Seiya, Yeten y Taiki

S.- Hola muchachos.- dijo serena saludando

Seiya.- Hola cabeza de bombón cuanto tiempo sin verte.- Dijo viendo a serena hasta que se le cruzo la vista Haruka.- Tu otra vez Haruka Tenou

H.- aun te acuerdas de mí, porque yo ya no me acuerdo de ti cuan era tu nombre.- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Seiya.- Soy Seiya Kou.- dijo viéndola más.- Has cambiado eres más femenina la última vez que te vi parecías hombre.- dijo tratando de burlarse de ella y hacerla enojar.

H.- Idiota, si he cambiado solo he cambiado mis gustos .dijo ella.

Amy.- a que vienen.- dijo Amy.

T.- Solo venimos a quedarnos a la tierra, ya que no somos guerreras ahora somos guerreros.- dijo Taiki

….Fin Del Capitulo…..


	2. Chapter 2 Fuck You!

Fuck You!

**L.-** Como de que son completamente guerreros ¿Qué acaso ya so son sailors?- Pregunto Lita algo confundida.

**Y.-** Nuestra princesa nos convirtió en guerreros y nos mandó a la tierra y de paso quisimos venir a ver como estaban.- dijo Yaten

Los chicos platicaban, Hotaru y Setsuna se habían retirado, Hotaru tenía mucha tarea y Setsuna tenía que ir a trabajar.

**Mina.-** Oigan que les parece si mañana vamos al cine, a cenar, a jugar a muchas cosas todos juntos.- Dijo mina saltando de la alegría para que los muchachos aceptaran.

**Y.-** Yo no tengo planes para mañana, ¿ustedes que dicen?.- pregunto a sus hermanos los cuales asistieron con la cabeza ya que no tenían nada que hacer el domingo.

**Serena.-** Haruka vendrás, di que si no será lo mismo sin ti.- dijo serena haciendo puchero para que su amiga porque ella sabía que estando Seiya ahí no iría a ninguna parte.

**H.-** No creo bombón,.- dijo Haruka

**Rei.-** ¿Por qué no vas a venir al cine con nosotras.- dijo Rei reclamándole a su amiga.- ¿Qué acaso la sailor scaut del viento le tiene miedo a las películas de terror?.-dijo con cara burlesca.

**H.-** No es eso es que me quede sin carro se lo preste a Setsuna para que fuera a su desfile de moda, y el otro carro se me descompuso.- dijo para aclarar las dudas de las muchachas.

**Seiya.-** Mejor. Ni vallas.- dijo haciéndola enojar

**H.-** Bueno Kou a ti que te pasa quieres que te golpee o que.- dijo parándose de su asiento.

**Seiya.-** Eres una amargada nunca le dedicas tiempo a tus amigar y si me gustaría que medieras un golpe, a ver si puedes superarme Tenou.- dijo parándose, quitándose el abrigo y mirando a Haruka con furia.

**Taiki.-** Seiya cálmate, sé que la quieres golpear pero es una mujer se caballeroso.- dijo tratando de calmar a su hermano quien estaba muy alterado.

**Seiya.-** Al diablo que sea una mujer que le voy a dar una paliza se la voy a dar ya le tengo muchas ganas de dejarla sangrando en el piso.- dijo tratando se esquivar a su hermano quien lo estaba sujetando para que no golpeara a Haruka.

**Serena.-** Ya cálmense, no se peleen.- dijo serena que estaba al borde del llanto no le gustaba que se pelearan.

**Haruka.-** Si quieres pelear adelante aquí, pero aquí adentro no, no quiero manchar este piso con tu sangre.- dijo arremangándose la manga larga y lista para pelear.

Taiki soltó a su hermano para que lo arreglara porque si no así se iba a quedar de mulo hasta que la golpeara pero a él no le gustaba nada esto sabía que Seiya iba a quedar muy lastimado.

Una vez afuera Haruka ya estaba lista para pelear con Seiya.

**Haruka.-** Que te pasa bebe Kou ya te vas arrepentir.- dijo poniéndose en guardia para que es soltara el primer golpe.

**Seiya.-** No me estoy arrepintiendo Tenou.- dijo

Seiya dio el primer golpe a Haruka que esta sin ningún problema lo esquivo, Seiya no paraba de dar golpes al rostro de Haruka pero esta no de dejaba y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago haciendo que este se quedara sin aire y se callera al suelo.

**Haruka.-** Eso es todo lo que tienes ni me golpeaste que desperdicio de tiempo.- dijo dándole la espalda a Seiya y viendo a sus amigos que estaban muy preocupados por Seiya que estaba tirado en el piso.

Seiya se levantó de golpe pero no se esperaba que Haruka muy rápidamente volteo y le dio un golpe en la cara y dejándolo en el piso con mucha sangre en la nariz, ella se sentía feliz de darle un golpe a ese niñito presumido de Seiya aunque esos golpes que le dio ella eran muy infantiles le pudo haber golpeado con más fuerza pero no sabe por qué no lo hiso, después de todo tengo un poco de piedad pendo Haruka.

**_…Fin Del Capitulo…._**


	3. Chapter 3 I Hate You

I hate you

Era un domingo soleado, con un hermoso sol y viento, el viento soplaba con mucha fuerza y eso hacia feliz a Haruka pero no tanto como la paliza que le había dado a Seiya Kou eso la hacía más feliz que nada, el saber que se desquito con el pero a la vez se sentía rara, pero bueno a ella no le importaba Seiya ella solo quería que llegara el día en que se fuera ese iba ser el mejor día de su vida al saber que Seiya Kou se fuera de la tierra.

Las chicas aun seguían con el plan de ir al cine y salir un rato con los muchachos Darién haría por Haruka ya que esta se quedó sin carro. Haruka lucia hermosa un short corto de mezclilla, una blusa color rosa, unos tacones hermosos color negro y un leve maquillaje en su rostro. Darién había llegado por Haruka a Haruka nada más le faltaba ponerse su arete color dorado en la oreja izquierda y listo. Salió de la mansión y ahí estaba Darién esperándola.

**Haruka.-** Buenos días Darién, perdón por hacerte esperar.- Dijo subiéndose al carro y saludando a Darién.

**Darién.-** Buenos Días, no te preocupes Haruka, bueno ay que irnos.- dijo prendiendo el carro y partiendo de la mansión de Haruka.

**_(Narra Haruka)_**

Que día tan hermoso el viento sopla con fuerza el sol brilla con fuerza las nubes están muy grandes, el cielo se me hace que está más azul que hermoso día, es un día perfecto amigas, diversión pero lo único que no queda aquí en este día es Seiya lo odio con ganas de darle otra paliza como la de ayer dejarlo en el suelo sangrando y hacerlo llorar.

**_(Narrador)_**

Habían llegado al cine ahí estaban todas las muchachas esperando a Haruka y a Darién.

**Mina.-** Al fin llegan.- dijo enojada porque ella ya quería entrar a ver la película.

**Haruka.-** Perdón, fue mi culpa, no me aliste a tiempo para arreglarme bien pero aquí estoy.- dijo ya bajándose del carro.

**Amy.-** Bien entremos, por cierto, ¿Qué película veremos?- pregunto Amy

**Lita.-** Una de miedo.- propuso lita.

**Serena.-** NOOOO!.- dijo serena ya que a ella le daban miedo las películas de terror.

**Haruka.-** Si mejor hay que ver otra película que no sea de terror.- dijo Haruka a ella también le daba miedo las películas de terror pero tenía vergüenza en decirles a sus amigas que ella tiene miedo.

**Seiya.-** Tienes miedo de las pelicular de terror verdad Tenou.- Dijo Seiya ya que él se dio cuenta que Haruka quiso de usar de pretexto a Serena para no ver una película de terror.

**Haruka.-** Haa, amo no me da miedo esas películas,.- dijo haciéndose la valiente pero tenía miedo.- Es más hay que ver el conjuro.- dijo Haruka haciéndose la valiente, "Me estoy arrepintiendo, por que hable "pensó Haruka.

**Seiya.-** Hay que ver el conjuro.- dijo para que Haruka se arrepintiera cosa que ya está haciendo.

**Rei.-** Si dicen que es una pelicular de terror más vista, si hay que verla.

**Mina.-** Me gusta la idea, ustedes que dicen chicos.- pregunto a sus amigos los cuales asistieron.

**_….Fin Del Capitulo…_**


	4. Chapter 4 I want to make peace with you

I want to make peace with you.

Las chicas habían votado por la película el conjuro pero lo malo que al entrar en la sala, la sala estaba llena de gente apenas alcanzaron lugares para sentarse pero separadas al igual que los chicos a Haruka y a Seiya les toco juntos en una esquina del cine, "Perfecto, peor no pudo a ver sido" pensaba Haruka ya que ella tenía pensado tener los ojos serrados toda la película para no asustarse pero no se iba a poder por que Seiya estaba al lado de ella.

La película había empezado serena estaba temblando de miedo al ver la película al igual que Haruka pero ella podía controlarse para que Seiya no se diera cuenta.

**Seiya.-** Ya te asustaste.- le susurró a Haruka en el oído.

**Haruka.- **Cállate , a mí no me da miedo estas películas de terror.- dijo Haruka.

**Seiya.-** con que no te dan miedo esta películas y por qué me estar agarrando la mano.- dijo. Haruka no se había dado cuenta de que le tenía agarrada la mano a Seiya.

**Haruka.-** Carajo.- murmuro entre dientes soltando la mano de Seiya.

**Seiya.-** Escúchame lo que quiero no es pelear con tigo yo me he puesto una meta.- dijo

**Haruka.-** ¿Cuál es tu meta?.- pregunto Haruka

**Seiya.-** Quiero llevarme bien contigo, olvidar el pasado y ser tu amigo.- dijo sinceramente

**Flash Back**

**Sábado**

Seiya estaba tirado en el piso sangrando.

**Serena.-** Seiya ¿estás bien?, ¿te lastimo mucho?.- pregunto serena muy preocupada al ver a su amigo en ese estado.

**Seiya.-** Le voy a partir la cara a esa mujer.- dijo tratando de pararse cosa que no podía hacer

**Taiki.-** Si peleas con ella no llegaras a ninguna parte, es más ella te va venir matando un día de estos es más fuerte que tu acéptalo.- dijo Taiki tratando que su hermano entrara en razón de que nunca le podrá ganar a Haruka.

**Amy.-** Seiya con violencia nunca vas a poder arreglar las cosas porque no tratas de llevarte bien con Haruka, trata de ser su amigo.- propuso Amy porque ella también pensaba lo mismo que Taiki.

**Seiya.-** Amigo de esa ni muerte.- dijo y lo dejo muy claro.

**Taiki.-** Si no tratas de llevarte bien con Haruka, y la surges molestando declárate muerto.- dijo

**Amy.-** Seiya trata de ser su amigo así evitaras los golpes.- dijo Amy ayudando a Taiki de convencer a su hermano.

**Seiya.-** está bien tratare de llevarme bien con ella.- dijo de mala gana.

**Serena.-** pero ponte de meta ser su amigo.- dijo serena

**Seiya.-** está bien tendré como meta ser amigo de Haruka Tenou.- dijo después de todo no sería algo tan difícil, pero él estaba seguro de que ella lo odiaba con toda su alma.

**Fin Flash Back**

**Haruka.-** Ser mi amigo en serio, buen chiste jajajaja.- dijo Haruka que se reía despacio para que la demás personas no la oyeran.-

**Seiya.-** No es chiste quiero ser tu amigo esa es mi meta, es más te invito un helado, así no tendrás que ver esta película de terror.- dijo Seiya quien convenció a Haruka.

**Haruka.-** me has convencido Seiya vamos por un helado pero tú pagas.- dijo dejando bien en claro que el iba a pagar.

**Seiya.-** claro yo pago no te preocupes.- dijo

Los dos se retiraron se la sala y del cine fueron a comprar un helado y empezaron a platicar de muchas cosas, Haruka se sentía bien ya se le estaban quitando las ganas de golpearlo.

**Seiya.-** Te puedo hacer una pregunta.- le dijo a Haruka.

**Haruka.-** Claro.- dijo

**Seiya.- **¿Por qué te vistes así?.- le pregunto a Haruka.

**Haruka.-** pues la verdad desde que se casó Michiru he cambiado mucho ya no me gusto vestirme como hombre ahora me visto como mujer me gusta más este estilo.- le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa que hiso que este se sonrojara poquito.

**Seiya.-** Te vez muy bonita así.- dijo e hiso que Haruka se sonrojara.

**_….Fin Del Capitulo…_**


	5. Chapter 5 Amigos

Amigos

Haruka y Seiya aún estaban afuera, pero Seiya empezaba a sentir algo extraño en sí mismo, algo que no se puede describir. Seiya y Haruka fueron a un hermoso parque seguían platicando, estaban sentados en una banca del parque observando a los novios que se veían felices, a las parejas casadas con sus hijos y ala palomas que volaban con un hermoso viento.

**Haruka.-** con que ya eres hombre oficialmente.- decía mirando a Seiya.

**Seiya.-** si Haruka, soy hombre, nuestra princesa nos convirtió en hombres, me da gusto.- dijo mirando a Haruka de pies a cabeza, había cambiado se había puesto muy hermosa.

**Haruka.-** ¿qué miras?- pregunto Haruka al ver que Seiya no le quitaba la mirada de encima, al decir eso Seiya se sintió descubierto y se sonrojo un poco.

**Seiya.-** estoy mirando a una mujer que está al lado mío y observo como ha cambiado.- dijo mirándola.- "es preciosa".- pensaba Seiya.

**Haruka.-**¿Qué he cambiado, según tú?.- pregunto Haruka a Seiya

**Seiya.-** E notado que eres muy bonita, no eres tan agresiva con migo bueno después de la paliza que me diste jajajajaja, y tus gustos son diferentes.- dijo y miro a Haruka que estaba un poco sonrojada.

**_Cine_**

La película había terminado y la gente salía, pero notaron que Haruka no estaba al igual que Seiya.

**Serena.-** oigan saben dónde está Haruka, no la encuentro.- dijo preocupada al no saber dónde estaba su amiga.

**Rei.-** No sé dónde está, esto está muy raro.- dijo Rei cruzándose de brazos.

**Yaten.-** chicas saben dónde esta Seiya, no lo encontramos por ninguna parte, no está en el baño y no esta coqueteando con chicas.- dijo

**Darién.-** Esto está muy raro.- dijo

**Serena.-** ¿No encuentran a Seiya?, nosotras estamos buscando a Haruka pero no la encontramos.- dijo

**Mina.-** No será que Haruka haya matado a Seiya y se fue de la ciudad.- Dijo, y todos tenían una gota en la frente.

**Amy.-** Mina lo que tu dices no tiene lógica.- dijo Amy.- No creo de que Haruka haya matado a Seiya.

**Lita.-** yo vi que Haruka y Seiya salieron de la sala y le acabo de preguntar a los encargados del cine y me dijeron que los habían visto salir del cine.- dijo, Lita para que todos aclararan sus dudas.

**Taiki.-** ¿pero a donde habrán ido?.-dijo Taiki, y las chicas se quedaron pensando.

**Amy.-** Llámenle por teléfono a Haruka para saber en dónde están.- dijo Amy

**Rei.-** Por que no hicimos eso antes.- dijo con una gotita en la frente.

**Serena.-** No lo sé por qué no lo hicimos.- dijo poniendo una mano detrás de la cabeza.

**Rei.-** Tonta serena.- dijo Rei poniendo una mano en su frente.

**Lita.-** Yo le llamo.- dijo lita agarrando su teléfono y marcando el número de Haruka.

**_Parque_**

Estaban tirados en un árbol observando el hermoso cielo azul, hasta que sonó el celular de Haruka.

**Haruka.- **Hola, Lita, ¿Qué pasa?.- pregunto a su amiga.

**Lita.-** Como que sí que pasa donde estas, mataste a Seiya!.- pregunto

**Haruka.-** No, no lo mate, está a aquí con migo estábamos platicando.- dijo para aclararle las dudas a Lita.

**Lita.-** ¿Que estas conviviendo con Seiya?, ¿Dónde están?, milagro que no lo has matado.- dijo

**Haruka.-** estamos en un parque, váyanse nos quedaremos aquí hasta tarde, creo que estamos haciendo las paces, adiós.- dijo y colgó.

**_Cine_**

**Mina.-** donde están.

**Lita.-** están en un parque dijo que nos vallamos que se quedarían hasta tarde, como que ya están haciendo las paces.- dijo Lita

Todos se habían ido a sus casas

**_Parque_**

**Haruka.-** Seiya tu cantas, verdad si bien lo recuerdo.- pregunto a su nuevo amigo

**Seiya.-** Si yo canto, tocó la guitarra eléctrica, bailo, escribo poemas, hago novelas y participo en obras de teatro.- dijo.-¿ y tú que haces?.

**Haruka.-** Yo… Pues, toco el piano, soy corredora de autos, y he practicado todos los deportes.- dijo

**Seiya.- **tocas el piano increíble!, me podrías enseñar a tocar el piano, una pregunta ¿cantas?.- pregunto a Haruka.

**Haruka.-** a veces, pero no te ganaría nunca.- dijo agachando la cabeza.

**Seiya.- **Cántame un pedazo de una canción, me gustaría escuchar tu voz.- dijo

**Haruka.-** está bien pero no te rías.

_The words have been drained from this pencil,_

_Sweet words that I want to give you,_

_And I can't sleep, I need to tell you goodnight!_

_When we're together I feel perfect_

_When I'm pulled away from you I fall apart_

_All that you say is sacred to me_

_Your eyes are so blue, I can't look away….._

Es una canción de evanescence se titula "you" es muy bonita verdad.

**Seiya.-** Cantas hermoso, ven a mi casa mañana así te podre escuchar más cantar y me gustaría que tocaras el piano y que me enseñaras aunque yo ya se un poco.- dijo suplicando.

**Haruka.-** ¿A qué horas?.- pregunto Haruka

**Seiya.-** En la tarde como a las cuatro está, bien esa hora ¿no tienes planes?.-pregunto

**Haruka.-** No, no tengo planes para mañana, ahí estaré.

Haruka y Seiya se habían ido a sus casas, Seiya se sentía muy extraño se sentía relajado, confuso y sentía algo raro cuando Haruka rosaba su piel contra la de el…. "Sera que me estoy enamorando de Haruka". Pensaba Seiya.

**_…Fin Del Capitulo…._**


	6. Chapter 6 Clase de piano

Clase De Piano

**_Lunes_**

Las chicas iban a la preparatoria y Haruka se estaba alistando para ir a la casa de los Kou para darle clases a Seiya, Haruka llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla de tubo, una blusa color morada, con un suéter color negro, unas botas moradas y un leve maquillaje en su cara.

**Setsuna.-** Y tu ¿A dónde vas tan guapa?.- Pregunto Setsuna a su amiga que lucía muy hermosa.

**Haruka.-** Voy a casa de los hermanos Kou.- dijo dejando sorprendida a Setsuna ya que Haruka detesta a Seiya.

**Setsuna.-** ¿Y eso?, te golpeaste la cabeza o algo por el estilo.- pregunto

**Haruka.-** no, no me golpee la cabeza solo voy a darle clases de piano a Seiya.- dijo, Setsuna pelo los ojos y abrió la boca lo más que pudo.

**Setsuna.-** ¡QUEEE!, TU A ENSEÑARLE A TOCAR EL PIANO A SEIYA, ESO NO ES NORMAL, TU LO ODIAS ¿TIENES FIEBRE O ALGO?.- dijo tocándole la frente a su amiga.

**Haruka.- **no estoy enferma, solamente que hice las paces con Seiya por eso llegué tarde a casa porque estaba con él, no te pongas así deberías de estar feliz porque yo no quiero matar a Seiya, él ya es mi amigo.- dijo aclarando todas las dudas de Setsuna.

**Setsuna.-** a esta bien, creí que lo ibas a matar, pero me da gusto de que hayan hecho las paces.- dijo

**Haruka.-** Bueno me voy suerte en el trabajo Setsuna, adiós.- dijo saliendo de casa

Haruka se dirigía a casa de los Kou donde la esperaba Seiya. Seiya estaba entusiasmado por que llegara el sentía como su corazón se desesperaba por que llegara. Haruka había llegado y Seiya fue a recibirla.

**Seiya.-** Hola, buenos días Haruka.- dijo.- Adelante pasa.

**Haruka.- **Buenos días Seiya, donde está el piano.

**Seiya.-** Ahí esta.- dijo apuntando el piano.

**Haruka.-** es hermoso puedo tocar.- pidió permiso a Seiya

**Seiya.-** Adelante.- dijo

Haruka empezó a tocar "My Immortal"

**Seiya.-** Me gustaría que cantaras.- dijo suplicándole.

**Haruka.-** Esta bien pero no te rías si me equivoco.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time can not erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time can not erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Es My Immortal de evanescence es una Hermosa canción verdad.

**Seiya.-** Si es una hermosa canción pero no tanto como tu.- dijo e hiso que ella se sonrojara.

**Haruka.-** Ya deja de decirme esas cosas Seiya a mi.- dijo

**Seiya.-** que es la verdad.- dijo

**Haruka.-** bueno empecemos.- dijo

Seiya en muy poco tiempo empezó a tocar el piano solo le fallaba una que otra tecla.

**Haruka.-** Wow, en muy poco tiempo aprendiste vez no fue tan difícil.- dijo mirando la hora.- Ya me tengo que ir, hasta mañana.

**Seiya.-** Adiós.- dijo sintiéndose solo cuando Haruka se fue.

**_….Fin Del Capitulo….._**


	7. Chapter 7 El Hombre Misterioso

El Hombre Misterioso

Haruka se había quedado en medio de la nada y empezaba a llover, no sabía qué hacer.

**Haruka.-** Maldición se descompuso el carro, CARAJO!.-dijo hiendo hacia el callejón

Cuando llego 7 hombres aparecieron 2 de ellos armados, Haruka no sabía qué hacer.

**¿?.-** Que tenemos aquí, esta mujer no está nada mal.- dijo un hombre acercándose a Haruka la iba agarrar del brazo pero Haruka le dio un puñetazo en el estómago dejándolo sin aire.

Haruka.- alguien más que quiera tocarme.- dijo Haruka.

**¿?.- **Maldita!.- dijo tratando de golpear a Haruka pero esta le tiro una patada en los pies y se cayó golpeándose en la cabeza.

Los cinco hombres que quedaban se fueron hacia Haruka y un hombre armado le tiro un balazo en el pie.

**¿?.- **Deberían de tener vergüenza de lo que están haciendo, malditos desgraciados como se atreven a golpear a una mujer.- dijo un hombre alto, pelo color café y ojos verdes era muy guapo y llego dándole una paliza a los hombres pero recibió un balazo en la mano, pero para el eso no era nada.

**Haruka.-** Ayud..a, por favor.- decía antes de quedar inconsciente.

El hombre misterioso se llevó a Haruka a su casa, estaban en medio de la nada, él no sabía qué hacer. Al llegar a su casa la curo sacándole la bala del pie, y él también se curó y se vendo la mano y a Haruka la desinfecto y la vendo, la dejo dormir en su cuarto mientras el dormía en el sillón.

Al amanecer Haruka aún no despertaba y el hombre misterioso el salvador de Haruka preparo el desayuno para llevarla al hospital para que la atiendan bien aunque él ya la había curado.

**_Mansión de Haruka_**

**Setsuna.-** Hotaru as visto de casualidad a Haruka.- pregunto a la menor de las sailor exteriores.

**Hotaru.-** No Setsuna, según yo no llego a la casa, a donde fue, tú sabes.- pregunto

**Setsuna.-** la verdad dijo que iría a encellarle a tocar el piano a Seiya, pero no ha regresado, algo le paso estoy segura.

**Hotaru.-** QUE, CLASES DE PIANO A SEIYA! YA HICIERON LAS PACES O QUE.- dijo sorprendida.

**Setsuna.-** si ya hicieron las paces le hablare a Seiya si de casualidad sabe dónde esta Haruka, eso está muy raro.-dijo marcando el número de Seiya.

**Seiya.-** Hola.- dijo Seiya al otro lado de la línea.

**Setsuna.-** Seiya, hola soy Setsuna, quería preguntarte, ¿si sabes en donde esta Haruka?, es que no llego a dormir anoche y estamos preocupadas.- dijo y Seiya estaba demasiado preocupado.

**Seiya.-** COMO DE QUE HARUKA NO LLEGO A DORMIR.- Dijo "porque estoy tan preocupado por Haruka, que me está pasando" pensaba Seiya porque desde que se quiso acercar a ella sus sentimientos hacia ella han cambiado.

**Setsuna.-** no te pongas así, no sabes dónde está, está bien la buscare esto está muy raro.- dijo colgando el teléfono.

**Hotaru.-** Ahí esta Haruka, Setsuna.- pregunto

**Setsuna.-** no, no está ahí hay que ir a buscarla y si le paso algo.- dijo saliendo de la mansión

**_…..Fin Del Capitulo…_**


	8. Chapter 8 John

John

**_EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR.._**

**_Seiya.- Hola.- dijo Seiya al otro lado de la línea._**

**_Setsuna.- Seiya, hola soy Setsuna, quería preguntarte, ¿si sabes en donde esta Haruka?, es que no llego a dormir anoche y estamos preocupadas.- dijo y Seiya estaba demasiado preocupado._**

**_Seiya.- COMO DE QUE HARUKA NO LLEGO A DORMIR.- Dijo "porque estoy tan preocupado por Haruka, que me está pasando" pensaba Seiya porque desde que se quiso acercar a ella sus sentimientos hacia ella han cambiado._**

**_Setsuna.- no te pongas así, no sabes dónde está, está bien la buscare esto está muy raro.- dijo colgando el teléfono._**

**_Hotaru.- Ahí esta Haruka, Setsuna.- pregunto_**

**_Setsuna.- no, no está ahí hay que ir a buscarla y si le paso algo.- dijo saliendo de la mansión._**

**(Ya regresando al capítulo)**

Haruka había despertado no sabía en donde estaba era un lugar muy relajante se oían las olas del mar, un lugar perfecto muy relajante. Haruka no se acordaba de nada solamente se acuerda de un hombre, el rostro de un guapo hombre.

La puerta de aquella pequeña casa de abrieron y se vio el rostro de un hombre guapísimo.

**Haruka.- **QUIEN ERES TU!?.-Dijo Haruka muy alterada ya que no se acuerda bien de nada.

**¿?.- **Tranquila, soy John, cálmate ayer por la noche unos hombres te atacaron, y te traje a mi casa por que estabas herida.- dijo presentándose con Haruka.

Haruka al oír eso se acordó de todo que iba caminando tranquilamente y unos hombres la golpearon, dejándola inconsciente hasta que llego John y la salvo, John era un hombre muy guapo de cabello café ojos de color era lo más curioso unos ojos del hermoso color verde era más alto que Haruka, tenía un buen cuerpo.

**Haruka.-** yo soy Haruka Tenou mucho gusto.- dijo Haruka cantándose en la cama y extendiendo el brazo a John para darse un saludo.

**John.- **mucho gusto Haruka.- dijo saludando a Haruka, agarrando la mano.

John estaba sentado a un lado de Haruka, ella se acordó de Seiya cuando lo saludo por primera vez que lo quería golpear, porque lo vio con Michiru solo en su camerino y pues pensó lo peor.

**Haruka.- **John, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?.- pregunto Haruka levantándose de la cama.

**John-** te quedaste aquí en mi casa toda la noche.- dijo también parándose y sirviendo un vaso de agua para Haruka.- ten toma agua supongo que te sientes un poco atareada.- dijo dándole el vaso de agua ha Haruka y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

**Haruka.-** gracias John, la verdad no sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi.- dijo bebiendo el vaso de agua.

**John.-** de nada cualquier hombre habría hecho lo que hice por ti, quien no quería salvar a una mujer tan hermosa como tu.- dijo John con una mirada coqueta hacia Haruka, lo que hizo que esta se sonrojara.

**Haruka.-** gracias.- dijo poniendo el vaso de agua en la mesa para que no viera el sonrojo que tenía Haruka.- me voy John no quiero causarte más molestias.- dijo hiendo hacia la puerta.

**John.-** teniendo a una mujer tan hermosa no es ninguna molestia.- dijo he hizo que Haruka se sonrojara otra vez.- quieres que te lleve a tu casa Haruka ha de estar lejos.- dijo hiendo hacia la puerta donde se encontraba la chica.

**Haruka.-** pues… si no ninguna molestia llevarme hasta mi casa.- dijo viendo los hermosos ojos del hombre que tenía tan cerca.

**John.-** es un gusto llevarla hasta su casa Haruka.- dijo agarrando las llaves de su carro.- vámonos.

Haruka vio el carro de John y se quedó sorprendida de que el tuviera ese carro tan hermoso que ella se casaba con el carro.

**Haruka.-** WOW! Es tuyo es hermoso.- dijo tocando el carro y revisando el motor.

**John.-** si me sorprende que ha una mujer le gusten los carros, a pero si eres Haruka Tenou no había tomado muy en cuenta tu apellido.- dijo he hizo que Haruka se molestara por que no la tomo mucho en cuenta.

**Haruka.-** apenas te acabas de dar cuenta de que tenías en tu casa a Haruka TENOU!.- dijo un poco molesta.

**John.-** solo estaba bromeando, JAJAJAJA!, claro que ya sabía que eras Haruka Tenou, no te pongas así preciosa.- dijo.- ¿quieres manejar? Al final no sé dónde se ubica tu casa.- dijo dándole las llaves ha Haruka.- bueno ya hay que irnos qué esperas preciosa.- dijo subiendo al carro al igual que Haruka y se dirigían a la mansión de Haruka Tenou.


	9. Chapter 9 Tranquilos Estoy Bien! :D

Haruka y John se dirigían a la casa de Haruka, que de seguro Setsuna le iba a dar una regañada por llegar a esta hora a casa, eso era la gran preocupación de Haruka que al llegar a casa de segura Setsuna y Hotaru la iban a matar y más cuando vieran que lleva a un hombre. Ya habían llegado y Haruka vio a Setsuna afuera de la mansión esperándola con una cara de felicidad (mentira es sarcasmo, Setsuna estaba encabronadaxD) Haruka se bajó del carro al igual que John

Haruka.- Setsuna perdóname por llegar tarde es que tuve un…- Setsuna no la dejo terminar y camino hacia donde estaba Haruka y le dio una cachetada.

Setsuna.- CALLATE! SABES LO PREOCUPADA QUE ESTABA YO POR TI, Y SEIYA!.-Setsuna se detuvo al ver al hombre con el que venía Haruka se impresión era guapísimo.- TE TARDASTE POR QUE TE METISTE CON UN HOMBRE HARUKA TENOU!.- dijo Setsuna he hizo que los dos se sonrojaran.

John.- señora, está mal..- nuevamente Setsuna no lo dejo terminar.

Setsuna.- ME DIJISTE SEÑORA!.- dijo muy pero muy enojada viendo al joven, que parecía de su edad.

John.- perdóneme seño…rita si señorita.- dijo estaba a punto de decir señora pero se acordó de la cachetada que le dio ha Haruka y pues él no quería que le pasara lo mismo xD.

Haruka.- mira Setsuna ya que estas un poco más tranquila, ya puedo explicarte las cosas.- dijo Haruka viendo a Setsuna más tranquila.- mira mal pensaste las cosas lo que paso es que cuando venía de camino unos hombres trataron de asaltarme y creo que por primera vez no pude vencerlos y llego John a salvarme y quede herida y me llevo a su casa ya que él no sabía quién era.- dijo Haruka, para que Setsuna no mal piense más las cosas.

John.- corrección si sabía quién eras nada más que no sabía dónde vivías.- dijo mirando a Haruka.

Setsuna.- Haruka perdóname, por mal pensar las cosas y la cachetada, y a ti también John perdóneme.- dijo un poco apenada.

John.- no se preocupe.- dijo mirando a Setsuna.- bueno creo que empezamos muy mal Setsuna yo soy John, mucho gusto en conocerla.- dijo extendiendo la mano.

Setsuna.- yo soy Setsuna, mucho gusto.- dijo mirando los hermosos ojos del chico.

Haruka.- pero que hacemos afuera hay que pasar, adelante John.- dijo abriendo la casa.

Los tres estaban en la casa tomando café que había hecho Setsuna, y Hotaru estaba en la escuela con la preocupación de Haruka. Se oían los toques de la puerta de la mansión de Haruka, y ella misma fue abrir la puerta. Era Seiya que se sintió demasiado bien al verla.

Seiya.- Haruka dónde estabas?.- dijo

Haruka.- es una larga historia Seiya, luego te digo.- dijo y abrió mas la puerta para que Seiya pasara.

Seiya.- que te paso estaba muy preocupado.- dijo tocando la cara de la chica que era su amiga su mejor amiga.

Haruka.- no te preocupes estoy bien.

Seiya le llamo la atención aquel hombre desconocido que estaba en el sofá con Setsuna.

Seiya.- Haruka, quien es el?.- dijo Seiya observando al hombre.

Haruka.- él es John él me salvo, gracias a el estoy aquí, y creo que si él no hubiera aparecido probablemente estuviera muerta, esos hombres tenían esa intención.- dijo Haruka apretando las manos, con cara enojada al recordar eso.

John.- pero eso no paso preciosa, ya no recuerdes eso no me gusta que te pongas así Haruka,.- dijo el hombre apareciendo detrás de Haruka y agarrando su mano.

Seiya.- mucho gusto, John yo soy Seiya Kou.- dijo extendiendo la mano para saludarlo ya que se sentía algo incómodo.

John.- así mucho gusto yo soy John.- dijo saludando a Seiya y dejándolo en la puerta y retirándose para ir al sofá con Haruka.

Setsuna se dio cuenta y llamo a Seiya.

Setsuna.- Seiya ven acompañamos siéntate, quieres café?.- pregunto Setsuna y Seiya ya se dirigía al sofá.

Seiya.- por favor Setsuna.- dijo sentándose en el sofá.


	10. Chapter 10 Conociendo mas a John

Setsuna fue a darle la taza de café a Seiya, John estaba platicando con Haruka y parecía que Seiya era invisible, él se sentía incómodo, al estar el solo ni se movía mientras que John y Haruka platicaban de sus vidas y Haruka escuchaba atentamente a John.

- Haruka me podrías decir que te paso, estoy con la preocupación.- dijo Seiya ya que ni ella se daba cuenta de que él estaba ahí.

- A si veraz Seiya mi carro se descompuso cuando fui a darte las clases de piano y unos hombres aparecieron me querían asaltar y me empezaron a golpear y yo no pude defenderme era extraño ellos eran más fuertes que yo me dejaron inconsciente y llego John y él los puso en su lugar, creo que si él no hubiera llegado ya estaría muerta por que me dejaron grave.- dijo Haruka y Seiya se llenó de coraje con aquellos hombres.

- Y John dime porque ayudaste a Haruka porque ni sabias quien era supongo.- dijo Seiya que tenía mucha curiosidad de saber quién era ese joven exactamente

- Para empezar vi que era una mujer y las mujeres se respetan por que se respetan, y no podía permitir que lastimaran a una mujer y a los hombres los deje inconscientes, y vi que Haruka quedo lastimada, y dije John no la puedes dejar así, y me la lleve a mi casa la cuide y cure muy bien y despertó y le conté porque parecía que ya no se acordaba de nada.- dijo mirando a Haruka.

- A este bien.- dijo Seiya terminándose el café y poniéndolo en la mesa.

- Por cierto Seiya, mañana iré a tu casa para la clase de piano, hoy no me siento muy bien, me siento muy atareada.- dijo retirándose de la sala para ir por agua.

- Dime como dices cómo te llamas ya se me olvido tu nombre.- dijo John

- Me llamo Seiya Kou.- dijo un poco molesto, ósea que ni en cuenta de mi presencia, pensó Seiya.

- Espera Seiya Kou, el cantante, increíble acabo de conocer a Haruka Tenou y ahora al cantante Seiya Kou.- dijo sorprendido el joven.

- Ex cantante, mis hermanos y yo ya no cantamos.-dijo el joven aclarando.

- Y porque se retiraron de ser cantantes.- pregunto John a Seiya quien no sabía que contestar.

- Ha… pues porque…- no sabía que contestar y esto fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.- porque nos empezamos a separar.-dijo.

- Y si se separaron no pudieron cantar cada quien por su parte?.- dijo el hombre.

- También por eso nos estábamos separando ya ninguno quería cantar, era una lata escribir canciones y luego con los estudios.- dijo

- A esta bien.- y en eso llego Haruka.

- Ya regrese.- dijo Haruka sentándose en el sofá.

- Díganme como se conocieron el vocalista de los three lights y la famosa corredora de autos se conocieron.-dijo y estos dos se voltearon a ver con cara de ahora que hacemos.

- A pues, es una larga historia.- dijo Haruka con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime.

- Tengo tiempo.- dijo y Seiya no sabía que decir.

- Mira la hora ya me tengo que ir a dormir.- dijo Haruka, fingiendo para que bueno tal vez John se fuera de su casa.

- Es mejor que me retire verdad.- dijo John dirigiéndose a la puerta de la mansión de Haruka.

- Si, adiós John.- dijo cerrando la puerta, Setsuna se había dormido y Hotaru se había quedado a dormir con una amiga.

- Bueno es también que yo me retire verdad.- dijo Seiya retirándose.

- Buenas noches Seiya mañana nos vemos.

- Buenas noches.- dijo retirándose de la mansión de Haruka y dirigiéndose con su auto a su casa.

Haruka se cambió de ropa para irse a dormir, se sentí rara, se levantó de su cama y fue con Setsuna.

- Setsuna, estas despierta?.- pregunto ella no toco la pueda ni pregunto ya que Setsuna era como su hermana, su única familia bueno casi familia.

- Si estoy despierta dime Haruka.- dijo sentándose con todo su cabello echo un desastre.

- Puedo quedarme contigo, me siento demasiada rara.- dijo sentándose en la cama de Setsuna.

- Si, puedes dormir aquí.- dijo semi dormida y volviendo a su sueño profundo.

- Gracias.- dijo Haruka en un pequeño susurro quedándose dormida.


End file.
